teensocialfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Teen Movies
Hey There if you're a movie addit then you've come to the right place now this section may be based on many opinions so don't judge me if you haven't seen any of you're fav. movie here ''Freaky Friday'' '' Freaky Friday is a 2003 film based on the novel of the same name by Mary Rodgers. It stars Lindsay Lohan as Anna Coleman and Jamie Lee Curtis as her mother. In the film their souls are switched due to an enchanted Chinese fortune cookie. It also stars actors Mark Harmon and Chad Michael Murray with Julie Gonzalo. This is Disney's second remake of the original 1976 film, starring Barbara Harris and Jodie Foster. A 1995 television remake was produced by ABC, which became a subsidiary of Disney the following year. '''PLOT:' Anna Coleman (Lindsay Lohan) is an average teenager who constantly fights with her stodgy mother Tess (Jamie Lee Curtis) and annoying younger brother Harry (Ryan Malgarini). The two often fight about Anna’s rock band, Tess’s upcoming second marriage to Ryan (Mark Harmon), and Anna’s claims about her archrival Stacey Hinkhouse (Julie Gonzalo) and sadistic English teacher, Mr. Bates (Stephen Tobolowsky). Tess also disapproves of Anna's crush, Jake (Chad Michael Murray), and refuses to let Anna see him. The entire family, plus Ryan, eats out at Pei Pei's Chinese restaurant, where Anna begs Tess to let her go on an important audition with the band. However, Tess refuses to let her go since the show is at the same time as the rehearsal dinner. The two begin arguing again until Pei-Pei's mother interrupts to give them fortune cookies, which contain a body switching spell. The next day, Tess and Anna wake up in each other’s bodies. They realize the fortune cookies are responsible for the switch but cannot go directly to the restaurant as Anna has to go to school and Tess has to attend to her therapy patients. At school, Tess realizes that Anna is not overly dramatic and remembers that Mr. Bates was a former classmate whom she rejected, explaining his cruelty towards Anna. She threatens to report him to the school board unless he stops abusing Anna. Meanwhile, Anna doesn’t know how to handle Tess’ needy patients and skips work to go shopping. She also gives Tess's body a makeover, much to Tess's dismay. At lunch time, Anna and Tess go back to the restaurant to confront Pei Pei and her mother, but Pei Pe explains that showing selfless love to one another will break the spell. In the afternoon, Anna attends Harry's parent-teacher conference, where she reads a composition about how much Harry admires Anna. Anna sees her brother in a different light and vows to treat him kinder. Meanwhile, Tess attempts to make amends with Stacey but Stacey frames her for cheating. Jake helps her finish the test, which makes Tess realize that she has misjudged him. Unfortunately, Jake is no longer enamored with Anna after Tess sabotages Stacey's test. Meanwhile, Ryan surprises Anna with an interview on a talk show to discuss Tess's new psychology book. However, Anna turns the interview into a wild romp to cover the fact she hasn’t read the book. Tess and Jake catch the interview on TV and while Tess is embarrassed, Jake is impressed. Later, Anna bumps into Jake at a coffee shop and they bond over their favorite music. Jake begins to fall in love with Anna in Tess’ body and attempts to pursue her, much to the real Tess’ horror. At the rehearsal dinner, Anna's bandmates come to try to convince Tess to sneak off to the audition but they are caught by security. Ryan surprises Tess and Anna by giving Anna permission to go. Ryan explains that he just wants the kids to accept him and Ryan urges Anna to go support the band. Since Tess can’t play, Anna unplugs her guitar and plays while Tess mimes along. Jake is the audience and he realizes Anna is the one for him. Tess realizes how fun music is and promises to treat Anna's band with more respect. Back at the wedding rehearsal, Tess tells Anna to ask Ryan postpone the wedding, so that Anna will not have to go through marrying him in her mother's body. Instead, Anna proposes a toast where she finally accepts Ryan because of how happy he makes Tess. This is the final act of selfless love needed to break the spell and the two switch back bodies. On the wedding day, Tess and Ryan marry, and Anna and Jake start dating. Pei-Pei's mother attempts to give Harry and Grandpa the body switching fortune cookies when they argue, but Pei Pei confiscates them Mean Girls Mean Girls is a 2004 American teen comedy film directed by Mark Waters. The screenplay was written by Tina Fey and is based in part on Rosalind Wiseman's non-fiction book Queen Bees and Wannabes, which describes how female high school social cliques operate and the sometimes damaging effects they can have on girls. The film stars Lindsay Lohan and features a supporting cast of Fey, Rachel McAdams, Lacey Chabert, Amanda Seyfried (in her film debut), and Lizzy Caplan. The film was produced by Saturday Night Live (SNL) creator Lorne Michaels. Screenwriter and co-star of the film, Tina Fey, was a long-term cast member and writer for SNL. Also featuring appearances from SNL cast members Tim Meadows, Ana Gasteyer, and Amy Poehler, the film marks Lohan's second collaboration with director Waters, the first one being Freaky Friday (2003), released a year earlier. The film received generally positive reviews from critics and was a box office success, grossing $129,042,871 worldwide. The film has since developed a cult following.in citation given PLOT: Cady Heron is a 16-year-old homeschooled daughter of zoologist parents. They have returned to the United States after a 12-year research trip in Africa, settling in Evanston, Illinois and having Cady attend public school for the first time. New classmates Janis and Damian warn Cady to avoid the school's most exclusive clique, the Plastics, who are led by queen bee Regina George. The Plastics take an interest in Cady, however, and start to invite her to sit with them at lunch. Seeing that Cady is slowly becoming one of The Plastics, Janis hatches a plan of revenge against Regina, using Cady as the infiltrator. Cady soon learns about Regina's "Burn Book", a notebook filled with rumors, secrets, and gossip about the other girls and some teachers. Cady also falls in love with Regina's ex-boyfriend, Aaron Samuels, whom a jealous Regina steals back at a Halloween party. Cady continues with Janis' plan to cut off Regina's "resources", which involve separating her from Aaron; tricking her into eating nutrition bars that make her gain weight; and turning Regina's fellow Plastics – insecure rich girl Gretchen Wieners and sweet but ditzy Karen Smith – against her. In the process, Cady unwittingly remakes herself in Regina's image, becoming spiteful, superficial, and abandons Janis and Damian. Cady hosts a party at her own house one weekend while her parents are away. While intended to be a small get-together, a large number of people show up. While waiting for Aaron to show up, Cady drinks too much punch before finally finding him. She explains to him how she was purposefully failing math just so she could have an excuse just to talk to him, but this only angers Aaron, saying that Cady's no better than Regina. Cady vomits on Aaron due to the excessive amount of punch she had earlier. While chasing after an infuriated Aaron, Janis and Damian show up, who are upset that Cady lied to them about not being able to attend Janis' art show that day. Cady tries to explain her motives, but Janis states that Cady has become worse than the Plastics by hiding a spiteful personality behind her cute and innocent facade. When Regina is finally made aware of Cady's treachery, she responds by spreading around the contents of her Burn Book, quickly inciting a riot. To avoid suspicion, Regina inserts a fake libel of herself in the book in order to blame the only female students not mentioned in the book, The Plastics. Principal Ron Duvall soon quells the riot, and ends up sending all the girls in the school to gather in the gymnasium. Math teacher Sharon Norbury, whom the Burn Book slandered as a drug dealer, makes the girls mentioned in the book fess up to the rumors and apologize to the other students and teachers. When Janis' turn comes, she confesses her plan to destroy Regina with Cady's help and openly mocks Regina with the support of the entire school. Pursued by an apologetic Cady, Regina storms out and gets hit by a school bus, breaking her spine. Without any friends, shunned by Aaron, and distrusted by everyone, Cady takes full blame for the Burn Book. Her guilt soon dissolves and she returns to her old personality. As part of her punishment for lying and failing Norbury's class, she joins the Mathletes in their competition. There, while competing against an unattractive girl, Cady realizes that mocking the girl's appearance would not stop the girl from beating her. She then realizes that the best thing to do is just solve the problem in front of you and ends up winning the competition after her opponent answers incorrectly. At the Spring Fling dance, Cady is elected Queen, but declares that all her classmates are wonderful in their own way, whereupon she breaks her plastic tiara and distributes the pieces. Cady makes amends with Janis and Damian, reconciles with Aaron, and reaches a truce with the Plastics. By the start of the new school year, the Plastics have disbanded. Regina joins the lacrosse team, Karen becomes the school weather reporter, and Gretchen joins the "Cool Asians". Aaron graduates from high school and attends Northwestern University, Janis and Kevin Gnapoor begin dating, and Cady declares that she is now herself. Regina walks past Cady and smiles, showing that they made peace with each other. Damian witnesses the new "Junior Plastics" walking by, but they are immediately hit by a bus. It turns out, however, that this was only a humorous figment of Cady's imagination. A Cinderella Story A Cinderella Story is a 2004 American teen romantic comedy film. The film stars Hilary Duff, Jennifer Coolidge, Chad Michael Murray and Regina King and was directed by Mark Rosman. The film's plot revolves around two Internet pen pals (Duff and Murray) who meet at a school dance and fall in love but two different worlds keep them apart. It received negative reviews from critics, but was a commercial success and has since gained a cult following. The film was followed by two sequels. PLOT: Nine-year old Samantha Montgomery (Hannah Robinson) lives in the San Fernando Valley area of Los Angeles, with her widowed father Hal (Whip Hubley), who runs a popular sports-themed diner. Hal soon marries a vain, self-absorbed woman named Fiona (Jennifer Coolidge). During the 1994 Northridge earthquake, Hal is killed when he runs to save Fiona. Supposedly he has left no will, so Fiona receives all of his belongings, including the house, the diner, and to her dismay, Sam. Eight years later, Sam (Hilary Duff) is employed as a worker at the diner to save money to attend Princeton University, but she is regularly tormented by Fiona and her dim-witted fraternal twin daughters, Brianna (Madeline Zima) and Gabriella (Andrea Avery). Fiona emotionally abuses Sam and uses unnecessary amounts of water during a drought. A running gag throughout the film demonstrates Sam's stepsisters participating in synchronized swimming, for which they are found to have absolutely no talent. Sam struggles to cope socially at North Valley High School, where queen bee cheerleader, Shelby Cummings (Julie Gonzalo), also torments her and calls her "Diner Girl" along with other members of the popular clique. Sam confides in her online pen pal "Nomad" about her dream to attend Princeton, a dream which he also shares. However, "Nomad"'s true identity is Austin Ames (Chad Michael Murray), the popular, yet unhappy, quarterback of the school's football team, and Shelby's boyfriend (although Austin broke up with her, she chooses to ignore it). "Nomad" proposes that they meet in person at the school's Halloween dance. Initially reluctant, Sam is convinced by her best friend, Carter Ferrell (Dan Byrd), to go to the dance and meet her mysterious online friend. On the night of the dance, Fiona orders Sam to work the night shift at the diner, then leaves to drive Brianna and Gabriella to the dance. Carter, Rhonda (Regina King), Sam's other best friend, and the rest of the diner's staff convince her to disobey Fiona and go to the dance anyway. Carter and Rhonda take Sam to find a costume for the dance. Sam, wearing a mask and a beautiful white dress, meets "Nomad" at the dance, and is surprised and shocked to learn that he is Austin, who had become smitten with her upon her entrance. The two decide to leave the party to walk alone and get to know each other a little better. While sharing a romantic dance, Sam and Austin begin to fall in love. But just as Austin is about to unmask her, Sam's cell phone alarm goes off, warning her to return to the diner before Fiona comes back at midnight. She leaves without revealing her identity to Austin, and drops her phone on her way out. Austin picks up her phone and begins a desperate search to figure out who his "Cinderella" really is, but every girl at the dance claims to be the mysterious owner of the phone. Sam is reluctant to reveal her identity to Austin, feeling that he won't accept her due to her being an outsider. When Austin comes into the diner one day, Sam is forced to help him and, after a talk, she attempts to reveal her identity to him, but is cut off by Fiona. Sam's stepsisters find out about Sam and Austin's email relationship, and (after having failed to convince Austin that one of them is the owner of the phone) convince Shelby that Sam tried to steal Austin from her. During a pep rally, Sam's identity is revealed to Austin. Hurt by Sam's secrecy, Austin does nothing as she is humiliated in front of the school, and Sam believes he betrayed her. Like Austin, Sam had been accepted to Princeton, only to be duped by Fiona into believing she was rejected. Sam then decides to give up her dreams and resigns herself to working at the diner, but Rhonda gives Sam a pep talk. When her stepsisters come in, they slam the door, causing a guitar to fall off the wall, taking the wallpaper down with it. Sam then sees her father's words, "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game," and regains her confidence. She stands up to Fiona, quits her job at the diner, and moves out to live with Rhonda. Rhonda and the entire diner's staff quit along with Sam, having been put up with Fiona's abuse all those years after Hal died. The customers, who watched the whole scene, leave the diner as well. Before a school football game, Sam confronts Austin about his cowardice and lies. Before the final play of the game, he sees Sam making her way out of the stands, and finally stands up to his father, saying he wants to attend Princeton rather than simply play football all his life. He hands his helmet to his teammate, Ryan Henson (J.D. Pardo), then chases after Sam and apologizes. She accepts his apology and they share their first kiss as rain falls over the drought-plagued valley. Soon after, Sam finds Hal's will hidden in her childhood fairytale book, stating that all of his belongings belong to her. Sam sells her step-family's fancy cars so that she can pay for college, and Fiona, who signed the will as a witness but claims she never saw that will, is arrested after being chased through the front yard of what is now Sam's house by the LAPD. Fiona, Brianna and Gabriella are made to work off the money they stole from Sam at the diner, which is restored to its former glory by its new owners, Sam and Rhonda. Sam finds that she was in fact accepted by Princeton; the acceptance letter was found in the garbage by her stepsisters. Also, Austin's father comes to accept his son's desire to attend Princeton. Things even work out in the end for Carter as he makes a commercial for acne medication. After being dumped by Austin, Shelby then makes a play for Carter, only to be spurned in favor of the school's DJ, Astrid (Aimee-Lynn Chadwick). The film ends with Sam and Austin, now officially a couple, driving off to Princeton together. Sky High Sky High is a 2005 American superhero family comedy film about an airborne school for teenage superheroes. It was directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Paul Hernandez, Robert Schooley, and Mark McCorkle. The starring cast includes Michael Angarano as Will, an incoming freshman at the school; Danielle Panabaker as his best friend and love interest; Kurt Russell and Kelly Preston as his parents; Mary Elizabeth Winstead as a popular senior; Steven Strait as Will's rival; and Lynda Carter as Principal Powers. PLOT: ' Will Stronghold is beginning grade nine at Sky High, a high school which teaches super powered children. Will's parents are The Commander and Jetstream, the world's most famous superheroes. Will's best friend Layla, who has been his friend since kindergarten, has the power to manipulate plant life. Will is anxious about attending Sky High, located on a floating campus reached by flying school bus, because, unbeknownst to his parents, he has not developed any super powers. The first day he and the other grade nines are harassed by a trio of bullies: the super fast Speed, Lash who can extend his body, and cheerleader Penny who can create duplicates of herself. Because of his lack of powers, Will is slated to enter a curriculum for "Hero Support" and become a sidekick. His classmates include Ethan who can melt into a fluid, Zach who glows in the dark, Magenta who shape shifts into a guinea pig, and Layla who joins the class in protest against the two track nature of the school's education. The class is taught by The Commander's former sidekick "All American Boy". The Commander, unaware that his son has been relegated to Hero Support, shows Will his hidden trophy room. He is particularly proud of the mysterious weapon "The Pacifier" which he took from his science themed nemesis Royal Pain years ago. Unknown to either of them, Royal Pain, who had been presumed dead, watches the exchange from a hidden camera in one of the other trophies. As Will settles in to Sky High and makes friends with the other sidekicks he comes into conflict with fire wielding student Warren Peace, whose super villain father had been imprisoned by The Commander. During a fight between the two, Will demonstrates super strength, impressing Gwen Grayson, a beautiful and popular "technopath" who controls machines with her mind. Will is transferred from Hero Support to Hero classes and begins spending more time with Gwen and her popular friends, ignoring the sidekicks and Layla, who later reveals to Warren that she has loved Will for a long time. On the day before the dance, Gwen tricks Will into throwing a party at his house, and she uses Speed to steal the Pacifier when she seduces Will into showing her the Secret Sanctum. After Gwen lies to Layla, who shows up to investigate the noise and believes the lie, Will breaks up with Gwen refusing to attend the dance even though his parents are going as honored guests. Later, he looks through his father's old yearbooks and sees a student who resembles Gwen. Believing that the student is Royal Pain and that Gwen is her daughter he rushes to the dance. At the dance party, Gwen reveals that she is in fact Royal Pain. During her previous confrontation with the Commander, the Pacifier, which is meant to turn its target into an infant, had malfunctioned, turning her into a baby instead. She has since waited sixteen years for revenge. With the help of Speed, Lash, and Penny, she takes over the school and uses the Pacifier to turn the faculty and students into infants. When Will arrives at school, he apologizes to Layla and teams up with Warren and the sidekicks to try and save the day. The sidekicks demonstrate their heroism after Royal Pain sabotages the school's anti-gravity drive and their powers come in handy restarting it. Will, meanwhile, discovers that he also has his mother's powers of flight when he is thrown off the edge of the school grounds and must prevent the campus from falling. Gwen and her henchmen are defeated and arrested and the faculty and students are returned to their proper ages. Will and Layla kiss and a voice over at the end reveals that they become boyfriend and girlfriend. The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (released in the UK as The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants) is a 2005 American drama film, based on the novel The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants by Ann Brashares released by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was directed by Ken Kwapis and written by Delia Ephron. The film's production budget was $25 million. At the box office, it brought in a total domestic gross of $39,053,061. The DVD was released in the United States on October 11, 2005, and features on-camera commentary by Amber Tamblyn, Alexis Bledel, and America Ferrera and deleted scenes (discussed by Kwapis). The film was partially shot in the Kamloops and Ashcroft area in British Columbia, Canada. '''PLOT: '''Four teenage girls — Carmen, Tibby, Bridget, and Lena — are best friends from Bethesda, Maryland, who are about to separate for the summer for the first time in their lives. Lena is spending the summer in Greece with her grandparents; Tibby is staying at home; Bridget is going to soccer camp in Mexico; and Carmen is visiting her father in South Carolina. On one of their final days they went shopping together, the girls find a seemingly ordinary pair of jeans that fit them all perfectly and flatter their figures, despite their very different measurements. The girls dub them the Traveling Pants and decide to share them equally over the course of the summer. They part the next day, and the film focuses on each girl's journey separately. Twilight Twilight is a 2008 American vampire romance film based on Stephenie Meyer's popular novel of the same name. Directed by Catherine Hardwicke, the film stars Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson. It is the first film in The Twilight Saga film series. This film focuses on the development of the relationship between Bella Swan (a teenage girl) and Edward Cullen (a vampire), and the subsequent efforts of Cullen and his family to keep Swan safe from a coven of evil vampires. The project was in development for approximately three years at Paramount Pictures, during which time a screen adaptation that differed significantly from the novel was written. Summit Entertainment acquired the rights to the novel after three years of the project's stagnant development. Melissa Rosenberg wrote a new adaptation of the novel shortly before the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike and sought to be faithful to the novel's storyline. Principal photography took 44 days and completed on May 2, 2008; the film was primarily shot in Oregon. Twilight was theatrically released on November 21, 2008; it grossed over US$392 million worldwide.It was released on DVD March 21, 2009 and became the most purchased DVD of the year.The soundtrack was released on November 4, 2008.Following the film's success, New Moon and Eclipse, the next two novels in the series, were produced as films the following year. '''PLOT: ' Seventeen-year-old Isabella "Bella" Swan moves to Forks, a small town near the Washington coast, to live with her father, Charlie, after her mother is remarried to a minor league baseball player. She is quickly befriended by many students at her new high school, but she is intrigued by the mysterious and aloof Cullen siblings. Bella sits next to Edward Cullen in biology class on her first day of school; he appears to be disgusted by her, much to Bella's confusion. A few days later, Bella is nearly struck by a van in the school parking lot. Edward inexplicably moves from several feet away and stops the vehicle with his hand without any harm coming to himself or Bella. He later refuses to explain this act to Bella and warns her against befriending him. After much research, Bella eventually discovers that Edward is a vampire, though he only consumes animal blood. The pair fall in love, and Edward introduces Bella to his vampire family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Soon afterward, three nomadic vampires—James, Victoria, and Laurent—arrive. James, a tracker vampire, is intrigued by Edward's protectiveness over a human and wants to hunt Bella for sport. Edward and his family risk their lives to protect her, but James tracks Bella to Phoenix, where she is hiding, and lures her into a trap by claiming he is holding her mother hostage. James attacks Bella and bites her wrist, but Edward and the other Cullen family members arrive before he can kill her. James is destroyed, and Edward sucks James' venom from Bella's wrist, preventing her from becoming a vampire. The severely injured Bella is taken to a hospital. Upon returning to Forks, Bella and Edward attend their school prom. While there, Bella expresses her wish to become a vampire, which Edward refuses to grant. The film ends with Victoria's secretly watching the pair dancing, plotting revenge for her lover James' death. ''NOW I KNOW THERE ARE ALOT OF SEQUELS FOR TWILIGHT BUT LET'S JUST ADD THIS ONE NOW IF YOU WANT CHECK THEM OUT ON WIKIPEDIA ''' 17 Again 17 Again is a 2009 American comedy film directed by Burr Steers. The film follows 37-year-old Mike (Matthew Perry) who becomes a 17-year-old high school student (Zac Efron) after a chance accident. The film also features Leslie Mann, Thomas Lennon and Michelle Trachtenberg in supporting roles. The film was released in the United States on April 17, 2009. '''plot: ' In 1989, 17 year-old Mike O'Donnell (Zac Efron) learns from his girlfriend Scarlet Porter (Allison Miller) that she is pregnant during the start of his high school championship basketball game. Moments after the game begins, he leaves the game and goes after Scarlet, abandoning his hopes of going to college and becoming a professional basketball player. In 2009, Mike (Matthew Perry), now 37 years old, finds his life stalled. Scarlet (Leslie Mann), now his wife and mother of his two children, has separated from him due to his blaming her for his regrets about abandoning his future, forcing him to move in with his geeky and wealthy best friend since high school, Ned Gold (Thomas Lennon). At his job, we see another reason for his frustration: due to his lack of higher education and since he is significantly older than most of his co-workers, he is passed over for a promotion he deserves in favor of a much younger worker. He gets fired from his job and his high school-age children, Maggie (Michelle Trachtenberg) and Alex (Sterling Knight) want nothing to do with him. Later, while visiting his high school to reminisce, an encounter with a mysterious janitor (Brian Doyle-Murray) transforms Mike into his 17 year-old self. Mike then enrols in high school posing as Mark Gold, Ned's son, and plans to go to college with a basketball scholarship. As he befriends his bullied son and discovers that his daughter has a boyfriend who does not respect her, Mike comes to believe that his mission is to help them. He meets Maggie's boyfriend and Alex's bully, Stan (Hunter Parrish), the captain of the basketball team, and embarrasses him in front of the whole school after he insults Alex. Stan then kisses Maggie passionately, which causes Mark to lose his temper and start a fight between the two on the floor, which is being taped by other students. Mark loses the fight and Ned is called up to the school, where he instantly becomes attracted to the principal. Mike comforts Maggie when her boyfriend dumps her after she refuses to sleep with him. With his help, Alex overcomes Stan's bullying to obtain a place with Mike on the basketball team and the girlfriend he desires. Through their children Mike spends time with Scarlet, who is attracted to his remarkable resemblance to her husband in high school. Mike has difficulty resisting his desire for her despite the relationship's clear inappropriateness. At the same time, he must fend off Maggie's sexual advances. Mike soon realizes that Scarlet is the best thing that ever happened to him and finally realizes that his own selfishness has driven his family away. He tries to re-unite with her, briefly forgetting his young form and kisses her during a party, in front of Maggie and other girls, and unsuccessfully explains to her that he is actually her husband. On the day of the court hearing to finalize Scarlet and Mike's divorce, Mike makes one last attempt to win her back (as Mark) by reading a supposed letter from Mike. He states that although he couldn't set things right in the beginning of his life, it doesn't extinguish the fact that he still loves her. After he exits, Scarlet notices that the "letter" is actually the directions to the courtroom and she begins to grow curious. As a result, she postpones the divorce by a month. During a high school basketball game, Mike reveals himself to Scarlet. As Scarlet once again runs away down the hall, Mike decides to chase her down once more, but not before handing the ball off to his son. Mike is then transformed back into his 37 year-old self, and reunites with Scarlet. The film ends with Mike receiving the gift of a whistle from Ned in celebration of his new job as basketball coach Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (also known as Percy Jackson & the Lightning Thief) is a 2010 fantasy film directed by Chris Columbus. The film is loosely based on The Lightning Thief, the first novel in the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series by Rick Riordan. It stars Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson alongside an ensemble cast that includes Brandon T. Jackson, Alexandra Daddario, Jake Abel, Rosario Dawson, Steve Coogan, Uma Thurman, Catherine Keener, Kevin McKidd, Sean Bean and Pierce Brosnan. It was released to theaters on February 12, 2010.6 The film cost $95 million to make.5 In its opening weekend in North America the film ranked number two at the box office, making $38.8 million.7 The film made $226,497,209 worldwide.5 A sequel, Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters, was released on August 7, 2013 'PLOT: ' In New York City, Zeus and Poseidon meet at the top of the Empire State Building, where Zeus reveals that his master lightning bolt has been stolen and accuses Poseidon's demigod son, Percy Jackson, of the theft. Poseidon reminds him that Percy is unaware of his true identity, but Zeus declares that unless his master bolt is returned to Mount Olympus before the summer solstice, in two weeks' time, war will be waged. Percy is a sixteen-year-old teenager who appears to be dyslexic, but has a unique ability to stay underwater for a long time. While on a school trip to the local museum, Percy is attacked by a Fury disguised as his substitute teacher, who demands the lightning bolt. Percy's best friend, Grover Underwood, and his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner — both of whom appear disabled — help Percy and scare off the Fury. Upon learning of the Fury's reason for the attack, Mr. Brunner gives Percy a pen, tells him it is a powerful weapon, and has Grover take Percy and his mother Sally to Camp Half-Blood, leaving behind Sally's husband Gabe Ugliano. However, the three are attacked by a minotaur that appears to kill Sally, who is unable to enter the camp. Grover tells Percy to use the pen, and Percy discovers that it is a sword, which he uses to fight the Minotaur, without initial success. Percy kills the Minotaur with its own horn, then faints from shock. Three days later, Percy wakes up in the camp. He learns that he is the son of Poseidon, that Grover is a disguised satyr and his protector, and that Mr. Brunner is the centaur Chiron, also initially disguised. Chiron suggests that Percy go to Mount Olympus to convince Zeus of his innocence. Percy begins training to use his demigod powers, which include water manipulation and using water to heal. He also meets other demigods, including Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. After winning a Capture the Flag game, Percy is visited by a fiery apparition of his uncle Hades, who reveals that Sally is with him in the Underworld and that he will return her safely if Percy hands over the lightning bolt. Defying Chiron's orders, Percy decides to go to the Underworld, joined by Grover and Annabeth. They visit Luke, who gives them a map showing the location of three pearls belonging to Hades' wife, Persephone, which they can use to escape the Underworld. They are also given a pair of winged sneakers Luke stole from his father and a shield Luke describes as his favorite. The trio heads out, locating the first pearl at an old garden center but encountering Medusa, who tries to kill them until decapitated by Percy; her head is taken with them for later use. They locate the second pearl in the Parthenon in Nashville; Percy uses the winged shoes to take it from a statue of Athena. However, they are then confronted by the Hydra, which Grover petrifies using Medusa's head. The third pearl is located at the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas, where the three eat lotus flowers and forget their reason for being there. They stay in the casino for five days until Poseidon speaks in Percy's mind, helping Percy return to his senses. Percy frees Grover and Annabeth from the effects of the flowers and they flee, discovering that the casino is run by the Lotus-Eaters, and they had been keeping people captive for the last few centuries. With all three pearls in their possession, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth head into the Underworld, the portal to which is located in Hollywood. In the Underworld, they meet Hades and Persephone. Though Percy tells Hades that he does not have the lightning bolt, Hades finds it hidden inside Luke's shield, revealing that Luke is the lightning thief. Persephone knocks Hades out with the lightning bolt to get back at him for imprisoning her for all eternity and hands the bolt to Percy. However, because they only have three pearls, Grover remains with Persephone to allow Percy's mother to leave. Percy, Annabeth, and Sally teleport to the Empire State Building but are attacked by Luke, who wants to destroy Mount Olympus to secure the demigods' place as the new rulers of the gods. After a fight across Manhattan, Percy defeats Luke and returns the lightning bolt to Zeus, who forgives Percy and allows Poseidon to briefly speak with his son. The film ends with Percy and Annabeth reuniting with Grover, who has grown horns (though only small ones), meaning he is a senior protector, and returning to the camp to continue their training. In the post credits-scene, Gabe is kicked out of the apartment. He decides to get a beer but finds a note from Percy saying that he should not open the refrigerator. Gabe breaks the lock anyway and is petrified by Medusa's head. Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters is a 2013 American fantasy adventure film directed by Thor Freudenthal. It is the second installment in the Percy Jackson film series and is loosely based on the novel The Sea of Monsters by Rick Riordan. The film continues the adventures of Percy Jackson (Logan Lerman) and his friends, as they search for the Golden Fleece at the Sea of Monsters. Brandon T. Jackson, Alexandra Daddario, and Jake Abel reprise their roles from the previous film, while Nathan Fillion and Anthony Head replace Dylan Neal and Pierce Brosnan. New additions to the cast include Leven Rambin, Douglas Smith, and Stanley Tucci. The film was produced by Michael Barnathan and Karen Rosenfelt. Chris Columbus, who directed Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, serves as executive producer. The plot centers on Percy and his friends as they journey to the eponymous Sea of Monsters to retrieve the Golden Fleece in order to save their safe but dying haven. The film was released in North America on August 7, 2013, receiving mixed critical reviews and became commercially successful having grossed over $199 million at the box office overshadowing its $90 million budget. The film was released on 3D Blu-ray, Blu-ray, and DVD on December 17, 2013 Pitch Perfect itch Perfect is a 2012 American musical comedy film directed by Jason Moore. The musical comedy features an ensemble cast, including Anna Kendrick, Skylar Astin, Rebel Wilson, Anna Camp, Brittany Snow, Ester Dean, Alexis Knapp, Adam DeVine, with John Michael Higgins, and Elizabeth Banks. The plot follows a college women's a cappella group, The Barden Bellas, as they compete against another a cappella group from their college to win Nationals. The film is loosely adapted from Mickey Rapkin's non-fiction book, titled Pitch Perfect: The Quest for Collegiate A Cappella Glory. Filming concluded in December 2011, in Baton Rouge, Louisiana.4 The film premiered in Los Angeles on September 24, 2012. Released on September 28, 2012, in the United States, the film met with positive reviews from critics, and earned over $113 million worldwide, becoming the second highest grossing music comedy film, behind School of Rock. 'PLOT : ' At a national a cappella competition, the Barden University's all-female a cappella group, the Barden Bellas, performs well until Aubrey Posen projectile vomits on stage during her solo. They are publicly humiliated, losing any chance of winning. Four months later, newly arrived Barden freshman Beca Mitchell has no desire to attend college, but she is forced to do so by her father, a professor at the university, with whom Beca has a strained relationship. Wishing she could instead pursue a career in music making, Beca spends her time making mash-up mixes of songs and takes up an internship at the school radio station, where she meets fellow freshman Jesse Swanson, who is immediately attracted to her. When Beca's father discovers she has not been attending classes, he comes to her with a proposition: if she joins a club and still does not want to remain at college after one year, he will allow her to leave school, and he will pay for Beca to move to Los Angeles to pursue her music career. After some persuasion from group leader Chloe Beale, she reluctantly joins the Barden Bellas. Aubrey does not initially approve of recruiting Beca, but yields nonetheless due to a desperate need for members and Beca's talent. Beca joins alongside a group of other women who do not fit the Bellas' typical mold: Cynthia-Rose, Stacie Conrad, Lilly Onakuramara, and Fat Amy. Jesse is also revealed to have joined the Bellas' all-male rival group, the Treblemakers. The Bellas participate in the southeastern regional competition at Carolina University where, at Aubrey's insistence, they perform the same medley that helped the Bellas advance to the finals the previous year. In spite of their old set list, the group manages to place second, which gives them the bid to semi-finals. A brief scuffle after the competition leads to Beca's arrest by the police. Jesse tries to help by calling Beca's father, who then tells Beca that he will no longer pay for her to move to Los Angeles. This infuriates Beca which turns her budding friendship with Jesse sour. In the meantime, Beca suggests to the Bellas to try and be more daring, but Aubrey insists that they will win with the repertoire the group has always used in the past. At the semi-finals, Beca provides an impromptu back-up of one of her favorite songs into the "traditional" song on the Bellas' set list to reinvigorate the crowd after they seemed to have lost interest. The Bellas come in third in the competition behind the Treblemakers and the Footnotes. Even though the audience seemed to enjoy Beca's remix, Aubrey becomes furious with Beca, who in turn quits. When the Footnotes are later disqualified from the national competition because the lead singer was in high school, the Bellas are called to take part instead. The Bellas reform after spring break, with the notable exception of Beca. During rehearsals, Chloe stands up against Aubrey's stubbornness. The group starts to fall apart, which sparks a fight. Meanwhile, Beca tries to apologize to Jesse, which he declines. Beca then apologizes to the Bellas for her actions during the semi-finals and asks to have another chance, which Aubrey eventually allows. After having a group heart-to-heart conversation, the Bellas decide to adopt Beca's more modern and original music style. Meanwhile, group leader Bumper leaves the Treblemakers after being offered a job as a back-up singer for John Mayer. With Bumper gone, Jesse persuades the Trebles to let his previously-rejected roommate Benji join the group in Bumper's place. At the a cappella national competition, the Bellas sing a piece arranged by Beca, which includes "Don't You (Forget About Me)" a song featured in Jesse's favorite movie The Breakfast Club. This acts as a more effective apology from Beca, and after the performance, Beca and Jesse kiss. The Bellas win the national competition, and six months later auditions for new members take place. The Hunger Games The Hunger Games is a 2012 American science fiction adventure film directed by Gary Ross and based on the novel of the same name by Suzanne Collins. The picture is the first installment in The Hunger Games film series and was produced by Nina Jacobson and Jon Kilik, with a screenplay by Ross, Collins and Billy Ray. The film stars Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Banks, Lenny Kravitz, Stanley Tucci and Donald Sutherland.5 The story takes place in a dystopian post-apocalyptic future in the nation of Panem, where boys and girls between the ages of 12 and 18 must take part in the Hunger Games, a televised annual event in which the "tributes" are required to fight to the death until there is one remaining who will be crowned the victor. Katniss Everdeen (Lawrence) volunteers to take her younger sister's place in the games. Joined by her district's male tribute Peeta Mellark (Hutcherson), Katniss travels to the Capitol to train for the Hunger Games under the guidance of former victor Haymitch Abernathy (Harrelson). Development of The Hunger Games began in March 2009 when Lions Gate Entertainment entered into a co-production agreement with Color Force, which had acquired the rights a few weeks earlier. Collins collaborated with Ray and Ross to write the screenplay. The screenplay expanded the character of Seneca Crane to allow several developments to be shown directly to the audience and Ross added several scenes between Crane and Coriolanus Snow. The main characters were cast between March and May 2011. Principal photography began in May 2011 and ended in September 2011, and filming took place in North Carolina. The Hunger Games was shot entirely on film as opposed to digital. 'PLOT: ' The dystopian nation of Panem consists of a wealthy Capitol ruling twelve poorer districts. As punishment for a past rebellion and as a way to demoralize the districts to quell social uprising, each district must provide two "tributes" - one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 selected by lottery (the "Reaping") - every year to compete in the televised Hunger Games; they must fight to the death in a vast arena, with the sole survivor rewarded with fame and wealth. In District 12, Katniss Everdeen volunteers to be the female Tribute when her younger sister Primrose is initially drawn. She and the male Tribute Peeta Mellark, a boy her age from the same village, are escorted to the Capital by chaperone Effie Trinket and their mentor Haymitch Abernathy, a past District 12 victor and severe alcoholic. Haymitch impresses on them the importance of gaining sponsors as they can provide gifts of food and supplies during the Games. During part of a series of interviews, Peeta publicly expresses his love for Katniss, which she initially takes as trying to earn sponsors' favor, but later learns his love is earnest. While training, Katniss observes the Career Tributes Marvel, Glimmer, Cato and Clove, from Districts 1 and 2, who have been illegally training for the Games since a young age. At the start of the games, Katniss ignores Haymitch's advice and tries to acquire supplies from the Cornucopia, the central point of the arena, and narrowly avoids being killed; nearly half the Tributes are killed in the initial melee. Katniss tries to stay as far away from the other competitors but the gamemaster Seneca Crane directs his agents to trigger events on the field to force her back towards the others. She runs into the Careers, with whom Peeta has allied, and escapes up a tree, where she finds Rue, District 11's female Tribute, hiding. The two work together to knock a nest of poisonous tracker jackers onto the Careers, killing Glimmer and forcing the others to flee. Rue helps Katniss tend to her wounds, becoming friends, and they work a plan to secretly destroy a cache of supplies the Careers have been hoarding, causing the Careers to distrust each other. Marvel discovers them and kills Rue before Katniss can help her. Katniss shoots and kills Marvel with an arrow, then mourns for Rue's loss, making sure her moment of sorrow is captured on the broadcast. The people of District 11, taken by Katniss' action, start a riot. President Snow warns Crane that this turn of events does not bode well for the Games. When Crane returns, Haymitch suggests that he alter the game rules to allow two winners to make things interesting. When this change is announced, with the stipulation that the winners have to be from the same district, Katniss searches for Peeta, finding him wounded after fleeing from the Careers. After moving him to safety, Katniss leaves to get medicine from the Cornucopia, where Clove attempts to kill her. Katniss is saved when Thresh, District 11's other tribute, arrives and kills Clove, believing she had killed Rue, sparing Katniss's life out of respect for the kindness she showed Rue. Katniss returns with the medicine and prepares Peeta for the final hours of the game. Crane sends out wild beasts that kill Thresh, leaving only Cato, Katniss, and Peeta alive. Katniss and Peeta make it to Cornucopia where Cato is waiting and threatens to kill them both as the wild animals approach. Katniss gets the upper hand, and Cato falls to the ground and is eaten by the beasts. Morning arrives, and Katniss and Peeta are still alive. They think they are the victors, but Crane shuts the district rule down, only allowing one victor. Katniss then convinces Peeta to enact a double suicide with her by ingesting nightlock, which she had obtained in the woods. When the two are about to take the poison, Crane changes his mind again, because he sees that their double suicide will ruin the Games by eliminating anyone from becoming Victor. They are both crowned victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Haymitch warns Katniss she has made great enemies with her act of defiance. Snow condemns Crane to his death for being manipulated by Katniss and Peeta. In the end of the film, Snow is shown walking up a stairway, perhaps pondering his next course of action. The Hunger Games: Catching Fire The Hunger Games: Catching Fire is a 2013 American science fiction adventure film based on Suzanne Collins' dystopian novel, Catching Fire, the second installment in The Hunger Games trilogy. The film is the sequel to The Hunger Games, and the second installment in The Hunger Games film series, produced by Nina Jacobson and Jon Kilik and distributed by Lionsgate. Francis Lawrence directed the film, with a screenplay by Simon Beaufoy and Michael Arndt. Francis Lawrence took over from Gary Ross as director. Adding to the existing cast, the supporting cast was filled out with Philip Seymour Hoffman, Jeffrey Wright, Sam Claflin, Lynn Cohen, Jena Malone, Amanda Plummer, Alan Ritchson, and Meta Golding. The plot of Catching Fire takes place one year after the previous installment; Katniss Everdeen has now returned home safely after winning the 74th Annual Hunger Games along with fellow tribute Peeta Mellark. Throughout the story, Katniss senses that a rebellion, against the oppressive Capitol, is simmering through the districts. Filming began on September 10, 2012 in Atlanta, Georgia, before moving to Hawaii. The Hunger Games: Catching Fire was released on November 15, 2013 in Brazil, November 20 in Finland, Sweden and Norway, November 21 in the United Kingdom, and in IMAX on November 22 in the United States. The film received positive reviews from critics and set records for the biggest November opening weekend and biggest three- and five-day Thanksgiving box-office totals, surpassing the first film's box office grosses. It ranks as the tenth highest grossing film at the domestic box office5 and the highest-grossing film at the domestic box office of 2013, becoming the first 2-D film since The Dark Knight in 2008 to top the yearly box office as well as having a lead female top the box office since 1973's The Exorcist. The film has grossed over $864 million worldwide and is currently the highest-grossing entry in The Hunger Games. A sequel, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, is scheduled to be released on November 21, 2014 in the United States 'PLOT: ' One year after the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark return home to District 12. After a hunt in the woods with her friend Gale Hawthorne, Katniss is visited at her home by President Snow. He tells her that her decisions in the arena have triggered rebellions, especially in District 8, and also warns her to use the upcoming Victory Tour to show Panem that her acts of rebellion in the arena were just to show love towards Peeta. She reluctantly accepts. During the first visit in the Victory Tour, which is held in District 11, an old man holds up the three-fingered sign to the audience which is a sign of rebellion against the Capitol. Peacekeepers drag the man to the front of the stage in the square and shoot him dead with a pistol, much to the horror, shock and dismay of Katniss. Haymitch angrily tells her "you never get off this train" which means that Katniss and Peeta are mentors for the District 12 tributes and act as a 'distraction' to the districts so that the people of Panem will forget 'what the real problem is'. Katniss, Peeta, Effie and Haymitch return home and Katniss quickly goes to Gale which they both devise a plan to run away, but fail. The Capitol sends Peacekeepers to District 12 which they crack down and the new head Peacekeeper, Romulus Thread, whips Gale after Gale attacked him to stop him from killing an old woman. Haymitch convinces Thread to leave Katniss, Peeta and Gale alone as they are loved ones to the country. While Katniss is watching TV with her family, she, Peeta and Haymitch learn that the previous victors from each district will be selected for the 3rd Quarter Quell. At the reaping, Effie draws Katniss and Haymitch's names, but Peeta volunteers to take his place. The victors from each district visit President Snow's palace for a royal dinner party. While having a dance, Katniss meets new head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee. After the dinner party, the victors are sent to the training center and a hotel. Haymitch warns Katniss that the tributes are furious at being returned to the games and advises a reluctant Katniss to make allies. During the interviews with Caesar Flickerman, Katniss wears a wedding dress, but her stylist Cinna rigs it to transform into the representation of a mockingjay. President Snow witnesses this and sends Peacekeepers out to kill Cinna before Katniss is elevated into the arena. Katniss and Peeta make alliances with the District 4 tributes, Finnick Odair and Mags a few minutes into the games. Finnick saves Katniss by throwing a trident into a male from District 5 who tried to kill Katniss. While the group is trudging through the jungle, Peeta accidentally hits his machete against the force field, electrocuting him and stopping his heartbeat. Finnick resuscitates him. Before going to sleep, Katniss notices a poison fog coming for them at a fast pace. Mags walks into the fog, sacrificing herself. By doing so, she allows Finnick and Katniss to carry Peeta who was incapacitated by the gas. After fleeing from a group of wild and extremely ferocious mandrills, Katniss, Peeta and Finnick escape to a beach where they ally with Wiress and Beetee from District 3, and Johanna Mason from 7. Wiress is in shock from a blood storm and repeatedly says "Tick-Tock." Katniss realizes that the arena is set up like a clock, with disasters occurring every hour and lightning striking at midnight. The group is then attacked by the Career pack in which Wiress is killed in the fight but Katniss and Johanna kill two of the Careers, sending the surviving Careers back into the jungle. Beetee devises a plan to electrocute the last two Careers by combining a spool of wire and lightning, sending Katniss and Johanna to help prepare the trap. The women are ambushed by the remaining Careers; Johanna attacks them, incapacitates Katniss and slits the tracker out of her arm before disappearing. Shaken by Johanna's assault, Katniss returns to the tree and finds Beetee knocked out next to a metal tipped spear wrapped with the wire. Katniss is now suspicious of potential secret foes and attempts to kill Finnick, but he reminds her to 'remember who the real enemy is,' as Haymitch had advised her prior to the games. Seeing that the lightning is about to strike, Katniss attaches the remaining wire to an arrow and shoots it into the force field just as the lightning hits, taking down the dome's force field as well as the Capitol's surveillance. Haymitch and Plutarch Heavensbee break into the arena and rescue Katniss, Beetee and Finnick. Katniss awakens in the aircraft and finds Haymitch, Finnick and Plutarch talking. Plutarch tells Katniss that they are heading to district 13, headquarters of the new rebellion. Peeta and Johanna were taken hostage by the Capitol, causing Katniss to be sedated after attacking Haymitch. She later awakens with Gale by her side, who tells her that her family survived, but District 12 no longer exists. The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones is a 2013 German-Canadian action-adventure science fantasy film based on the first book of The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. The story takes place in an urban and contemporary New York City. Directed by Harald Zwart, the film stars an international cast, including Lily Collins, Jamie Campbell Bower, Robert Sheehan, Kevin Zegers, Jemima West, Godfrey Gao, Lena Headey, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Aidan Turner, Kevin Durand, and Jared Harris. It was released in theaters on August 21, 2013. 'PLOT: ' New York City teenager Clary Fray (Lily Collins) begins seeing a strange symbol, worrying her mother Jocelyn Fray (Lena Headey) and her mother's friend Luke Garroway (Aidan Turner). Later, at a nightclub with her friend, Simon Lewis (Robert Sheehan), Clary is the only person who sees Jace Wayland (Jamie Campbell Bower) killing a man. Meanwhile, Jocelyn is abducted by two men, Emil Pangborn (Kevin Durand) and Samuel Blackwell (Robert Maillet), but she is able to call Clary and warn her about someone named Valentine. Jocelyn drinks a potion putting her in a comatose state. Returning home, Clary finds her mother missing and is then attacked by a demon. Jace appears and kills it. Jace explains that he and her mother Jocelyn are both Shadowhunters (also called Nephilim), warriors that slay demons and rule over the downworlders. Clary has inherited her powers, including the ability to use runes. Madame Dorothea (C. C. H. Pounder), the Fray's neighbor and a witch, deduces that Pangborn and Blackwell seek the Mortal Cup, one of the three Mortal Instruments given to the first Shadowhunter by the Angel Raziel. It allows normal humans to become half-Angel Shadowhunters. Simon, now able to see Jace, arrives and they go to Luke's bookstore. Pangborn and Blackwell are interrogating Luke there, who claims he cares nothing for Jocelyn and only wants the Mortal Cup. The trio escapes to the Shadowhunters' hideout, the Institute, where Clary and Simon meet two other Shadowhunters Alec Lightwood (Kevin Zegers) and Isabelle Lightwood (Jemima West), and their leader, Hodge Starkweather (Jared Harris). He reveals that Valentine Morgenstern (Jonathan Rhys Meyers), an ex-Shadowhunter who betrayed the Nephilim, now seeks the Mortal Cup to control all Shadowhunters and demons. Hodge instructs Jace to take Clary to the City of Bones so the Silent Brothers can probe Clary's mind for the Mortal Cup's location. The Brothers uncover a connection to Magnus Bane (Godfrey Gao), the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Bane says Jocelyn had him block the Shadowhunter world from Clary's mind. Vampires then kidnap Simon. Clary, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle trail them to their hideout and rescue him but are outnumbered. Werewolves (that share a truce with the Shadowhunters) intervene and save them. At the Institute, Clary shares a romantic evening with Jace, ending in a kiss. When Simon confronts Clary about it, she downplays the incident, angering Jace. Simon confesses to Clary that he is in love with her, leaving her feeling guilty because she does not reciprocate his feelings. Clary realizes the Mortal Cup is hidden inside one of Madame Dorothea's tarot cards that were painted by her mother. The group goes to Dorothea's apartment but she has been replaced by a demon sent to steal the Cup. Simon and Jace kill it, but Alec is critically wounded. Clary retrieves the Mortal Cup. Clary gives the Mortal Cup to Hodge who betrays them by summoning Valentine Morgenstern and giving him the cup. Valentine reveals he is Clary's father and wants her to join him. She escapes through a portal that transports her to Luke's bookstore. Luke, revealed to be a werewolf, confirms that Valentine is her father, and says Clary had an older brother named Jonathan who was killed. Luke and his werewolf pack return to the Institute with Clary to fight Valentine, who has summoned an army of demons through a portal he created. Simon and Isabelle close the portal with help from a repentant Hodge, who sacrifices himself. Meanwhile, Magnus Bane arrives and heals Alec. Clary and Jace fight Valentine, who claims both are his children. They refuse to join him and, following a battle, Clary pushes him through the portal after giving him a fake Mortal Cup. The portal is destroyed, and Jocelyn is rescued, but she remains in a coma at the hospital. Clary tells Simon that someday someone will love him. Clary heads back home and uses her new-found powers to repair the apartment. Jace appears, confessing he needs her and wants her to return to the Institute. Realizing she belongs in the Shadowhunter world, she goes with him. I Am Number Four I Am Number Four is a 2011 American teen action science fiction film, directed by D. J. Caruso, starring Alex Pettyfer, Timothy Olyphant, Teresa Palmer, Dianna Agron and Callan McAuliffe. The screenplay by Alfred Gough, Miles Millar and Marti Noxon is based on the novel I Am Number Four by Pittacus Lore. Produced by Michael Bay, I Am Number Four was the first film production from DreamWorks Pictures to be distributed by Touchstone Pictures, as part of the studio's distribution deal with Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.3 The Hollywood Reporter estimated the budget to be between $50 and $60 million. The film was released in both conventional and IMAX theatres on February 18, 2011. 'PLOT: ' John Smith (Alex Pettyfer) is an alien from the planet Lorien. He was sent to Earth as a child with eight others to escape the invading Mogadorians, who destroyed Lorien. Here, John is protected by a Cepan, or guardian, Henri (Timothy Olyphant). Together, they live in a beach-side bungalow in Florida. The Mogadorians, led by the Commander (Kevin Durand), learn about the nine children and come to Earth to find them. The Loric Garde can only be killed in sequence; Number One through Number Nine. Three of them have already been killed. John becomes aware that he is next while swimming in the ocean with a girl. His leg begins to glow with a sharp pain and he sees a vision underwater of Number Three, warning him of the coming danger. The girl and the other people on the beach, who recorded the event happening in the ocean, run from John. When the video and pictures surface on the internet, Henri deletes them all, gathers up his and John's belongings, and decides to move to an old farm in Paradise, Ohio. Anything not needed is thrown into a fire and the rest is packed into the back of their car, but not before a small lizard is able to crawl in along with their belongings. The day John and Henri arrive in Paradise is a rainy day and they begin settling in to their new home. As night falls, the lizard that had made its way in to Henri's truck crawls out and in to a bush, where it transforms in to a dog. That night, Henri and John hear a loud noise outside and, upon investigation, find the dog, who is then brought inside by John. He decides to name the dog Bernie Kosar (after Cleveland Browns quarterback Bernie Kosar). The following morning, due to John's insistence, Henri allows John to go to the local high school instead of being home schooled. His first day there, John goes to the office to receive his class schedule. While waiting, he sees a girl being scolded by a teacher in the principal's office. She had taken pictures of the teacher picking his nose and posted them online. After John is given his schedule and the girl is let off by the principal, she is asked by the secretary to guide John to his locker and first class. In this time, John falls for the girl, who is an amateur photographer named Sarah Hart (Dianna Agron). As Sarah walks away, a guy walks up to John with a couple of his friends and introduces himself as Mark James (Jake Abel). As Mark walks away, John watches him slam another boy in to the lockers and throws the boy's skateboard away. John retrieves and gives back the board. Later that day at lunch, John befriends conspiracy theorist Sam Goode (Callan McAuliffe), who is the boy who was previously pushed in to the lockers, when one of Mark's friends throws a football at Sam's head, knocking him to the ground. John helps Sam up and throws the ball back with enough force to knock Mark's friend to the ground. After this, John notices Sarah taking an interest in him, as she's taking pictures of him from a distance. That night at home, John discovers a website run by Sarah. It contains pictures of many of the people of Paradise, including a section dedicated to himself, which he finds just moments before it is erased by Henri. At the same time back in Florida, the Mogadorians discover the burnt wreck of Henri and John's old home and determine that John was not killed in the fire. The next day, while John is being bothered by Mark during a film in one of his classes, John's hands begin to glow and burn brightly, similarly to the glow on his leg in the ocean, and he sweats profusely. He runs from the classroom and in to a janitorial closet, where he soaks his hands in water to calm the burning. Henri, alerted by a Loric box that he's kept, comes to John and explains that the glowing is the awakening of John's "legacies". As these powers grow, John will become much more powerful but, in order to maintain a low profile, Henri forbids John from using these powers. John disobeys, sneaks out of his house, and goes to a nearby forest where he finds he is able to throw large rocks at supersonic speeds, run faster than he ever could before, and survive long falls with ease. Later that night, John goes out in to the town to walk around for a bit and runs in to Sarah. He confronts her about the pictures that he found on her website and she admits to being an avid photographer. As they're walking together, they see Sam across the street being yelled at as he walks towards a car. Sarah reveals that it's actually his step-father. They finish walking the rest of the way to Sarah's house, where she invites him in for dinner with her family. Her parents, though a bit nosy, seem to like John and suggest that he and Sarah go to the carnival together. After dinner, John and Sarah head up to her room. She shows John a small bit of her collection of her favorite photos that she's taken. John finds a scrapbook of personal photos that Sarah's taken of herself along with things she's written but she takes it back before he can read too much of it. Bernie Kosar shows up outside of Sarah's house, barking loudly, and he gets up to leave. Sarah gives him a camera of her own for him to keep and they nearly kiss but John leaves quickly because of Bernie Kosar's constant barking. The following day at school, Sam asks about the lights in class but John passes it off as a prank with some flashlights. As Sam is warning John to stay away from Sarah, their lockers explode with pink paint placed by Mark. John's hands begin to glow again but he's able to hide it by clenching his fists, as he narrowly avoids getting into a fight with Mark. While John and Sam are cleaning up in the bathroom, Sam tells John about how he and his father used to go looking for aliens, though his father suddenly disappeared one day. During the Spring Fair, Sarah explains to John that she and Mark used to date. She talked about how she had "refused to be his personal cheerleader" and instead wanted to be a photographer. Mark had told her that she was being snobby and convinced the entire school that she was crazy. John and Sarah go on a haunted wagon ride through the woods. When they get off, Mark's friends tackle John and begin to beat him while one brings Sarah to Mark. John, however, he uses his legacies to fend them off and rescue Sarah. Sam witnesses John's use of his legacies and John reveals his true origins to Sam. The next day, Mark's father, the local sheriff, interrogates Henri on John's whereabouts when his son and his friends were attacked, where John says he wasn't paying any attention to Mark, since he was with a girl. Henri tells John that too many people are suspicious of them, so they have to leave. John refuses because he doesn't want to leave Sarah. Meanwhile, the Mogadorians continue searching for John, while being trailed by another of the Garde, Number Six (Teresa Palmer) who is also trying to locate Number Four. Number Six's guardian was killed, and she realizes that the remaining six of the Loric Garde will have to team up and fight against the Mogadorians. She knows Number Three is dead and that Number Four is being hunted. The Mogadorians eventually locate John and manipulate two conspiracy theorists into capturing Henri. When John and Sam go to rescue him, they are attacked, but manage to fend the Mogadorians off. Just before escaping, John and Sam grab Henri's knife and a Loric artifact; a blue rock that acts as the first half of a tracking device that locates other Loric children. As John, Henri, and Sam begin to drive away in Sam's truck, Henri is stabbed through the chest while trying to protect John from a Mogadorian who jumped on the hood of the truck. John throws the Mogadorian from the truck with his telekinesis and they drive away. Henri later dies in John's arms after telling him to find the remaining children, as their combined powers would be enough to stop the Mogadorians. Sam reveals to John that he has another rock, very similar to the one found with the conspiracy theorists, that his father had found while searching for aliens in Mexico. While Sam searches for it in his house, John tries to say goodbye to Sarah at a party. Mark sees John and calls his father, who corners John and Sarah on the roof of the house that the party is being thrown at. As Sarah stands up, she slips from the roof. John saves Sarah from a fall with his telekinesis, revealing his powers in the process, and they escape to their high school. Meanwhile, the Commander arrives in Paradise in a convoy of trucks. He confronts Mark and his father. After injuring the sheriff, the Commander forces Mark to lead him to where John is hiding. Mark takes him to the school, which he knows is Sarah's hideout. There, John, Sarah and Sam are attacked by the Mogadorians, who brought two giant monsters to hunt the trio. They are saved by Number Six and Bernie Kosar. Number Six reveals that Bernie Kosar is a Chimera and can shapeshift and was sent by John's biological parents to protect him. John and Number Six fight the Mogadorians using their powers; Number Six uses her invisibility powers and John blocks energy attacks with telekinesis. Meanwhile, Bernie Kosar, now in his true chimera form, fights one of the Mogadorians' monsters in the schools showers. While he's able to defeat the monster, he appears to be mortally wounded, as he lies down, bloodied and panting, in the water. Eventually, having ended up on the school's football stadium, John and Number Six defeat all of the Mogadorians, including the Commander, who dies in a large explosion. John survives this explosion when Number Six stands between him in the blast, revealing her ability to resist fire. The following day, Number Six unites John's and Sam's blue rocks and discover the location of the other four surviving Garde. John allows Sam to come with them with the hope of one day finding Sam's father. They set off to find the others so they can all protect Earth from the Mogadorians. They leave behind Sarah and a repentant Mark, who lies to his father about John's whereabouts and returns the box left to John by his dad that was in police evidence. Before leaving, John promises to return to Paradise one day and kisses Sarah one last time. Just before getting in to Sam's truck, Bernie Kosar, with a visibly injured paw, limps up to John. Besides his paw, he seems to be alright. John, Sam, and Bernie Kosar leave together in Sam's truck, being led by Number Six on her motorcycle to where ever the next of the Loric Garde may be.